


The Box

by FantasyWriter02



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #Box, #Don't Judge, #Magic Kinda, #School Project, Don't Judge Me, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this was a school project that I had to do, I had to write a story about a box and this is what I came up with, Hope you guys like it.</p><p>~Fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

_“The Box Glenn” Maggie said as her breath began to slow down. “What box?” Glenn asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “The box in the forest Glenn, you have to get it. It’s all up to you now.” She whispered as her eyes started to droop, “I won’t let you down.” Maggie cries as he hugs her tight. “I l-love you Glen-“ her words faded out as he breathing stopped, Glenn cried harder than before and held her close to his chest and whispered, “I love you too.”_

 

~~**============** ~~

That was two years ago according to Glenn’s knowledge. He and his wife Glenn had been on their honey-moon when all this happened, one minute they were at a beautiful restaurant celebrating their marriage and the next they were running from flesh eating humans, who knew nothing but to kill.

Glenn was the last person standing at this point of time and the world was counting on him-Literally. As he looked up from where he was standing he couldn’t help but smile, he finally made it, after 2 years he had finally found the scrawny bushes and tall, thin trees. _“The box in the forest Glenn.”_ That is what Lauren had told him and that is what he had been looking for, ever since and he was finally here.

As he ran in towards the forest, he noticed he was not alone, Walkers were surrounding him from left to right ‘I guess nobody ever saw The box’ he thought to himself as he tried to be as quiet as possible. After almost twenty minutes, Glenn came to a stop right next to a beautiful lake and at the end of the lake stood a huge tree that had a sparkle coming from in between the middle of it.

Glenn jogged towards it, he came across some small crossing rocks that were along the river to get to the other side. One foot and then the other, Glenn continued his steps over the rocks but as he was on the last stone something grabbed his leg and pulled him into the water.

Glenn screamed and tried to get away by hitting the Walker in the face, it helped him get his leg free for a split second before it was too late, the screams flew out of his mouth as the Walker attached it’s jaw to Glenn’s leg and there was blood everywhere.

Glenn saw a stick floating across the water, he grabbed it and with the little strength he had, stabbed it straight into the Walker’s head, causing it to fall and float away in the water. Glenn grabbed onto the side of the river and tried to pull himself up, but while trying to do so he was unsuccessful. “Come on Glenn, you can do this.” He said to himself as he tried again, pulling himself up and onto the grass. He looked up and saw the sparkle in his vision. He slowly tried to get to his feet and successfully latches onto the tree, keeping himself balanced.

He grabbed the small box and opened it, revealing a small piece of paper within. Reading it, it said “To whoever this may concern, tell me, in this moment what is your biggest wish?” Glenn didn’t understand at first until he re-read it. Closing his eyes he said the words he hoped to come true, “I want everything to be perfect again.” He felt the world shift around him and when he opened his eyes he found himself beside an altar and in front of him was his beautiful Soon-to-be-once-again-wife.

Glenn smiled knowing what he had to say, **“I do.”**

Everything was back to perfect.


End file.
